


Absolute Power

by Nariva



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Brainwashing, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Loyalty, Mind Control, Out of Character, Power Couple Diana/Clark Kent, Pro Regime, Regime Kara Zor-El, Relationship(s), Self-Doubt, Unwilling Regime Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: With Brainiac's death and Batman's defeat, they could finally focus on what really mattered. With Diana and Kara by his side, Kal-El would help the Earth recover and bring about true peace.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Kal-El

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylo713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo713/gifts).



Kal-El let Bruce drop, glaring down at the man at he hit the floor and lost consciousness. He took a deep breath, letting it out through clenched teeth. Why couldn't he _understand_ that this was necessary? First with the Joker and now with Brainiac - why did Bruce insist on standing in their way?

"Batman," he turned at Kara's voice, watching as she cautiously approached. "Is he... okay?"

"He's still breathing," Diana told the girl, and Kara's eyes widened at her disapproval.

"Please, Kal," she reached for him, bringing his hand up to hold his arm against her. "He's your friend!" Was he? It'd been good to work together with Bruce again, had reminded him of the old days, but...

"He's stood in my way for too long," Kal said, "I can't just forgive him that easily."

"Then _talk_ to him," Kara pleaded, her thin fingers like steel on his wrist. "I will too," she said, "he just doesn't fully understand the threat Brainiac poses. Once he does, he'll understand why we need to do this!" He wouldn't, Kal knew. He hadn't back with the mad clown, and no matter what they said he wouldn't change his mind now. It'd be so easy, Kal thought to himself as he looked down at his former friend. He could end it all right now, even make it painless for the man. But... Kara was still tightly holding his arm, her strength so unlike most of the people of this planet. Another Kryptonian. He'd lost his child and thought himself truly alone, but his cousin was proof that he wasn't. "Kal?" She looked up at him, searching his gaze. He nodded. The girl gave him a relieved smile, letting him go as she stepped back.

"Kal?" Diana asked, her undertone cutting. He turned to her, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Kara's right, he was our friend once. We'll _make_ him see reason, Diana," he said, and her eyebrows furrowed at his words. "Trust me," he assured her. She looked past him to eye Bruce and he waited for her decision.

"I do," she told him, reaching up to lay her hand on his. "I always have."

"I know," he said in a quiet voice. "Thank you." She gave him a smile, and he turned from her to look down at Batman. He... he didn't trust himself around the other man, not yet. "Will you take him, Kara?" He asked his cousin, and she knelt beside the human and picked him up as gently as possible. Awkwardly balancing the larger man against her, she nodded to them. The three flew out through the hole in the ceiling and Kal looked around at the city below as they headed back towards Brainiac's ship. He'd been so busy trying to save everyone that he hadn't had the time to truly enjoy his freedom. He breathed in the fresh air, shutting his eyes as he felt the wind on his face. He'd _missed_ this. Smiling to himself, Kal opened his eyes as they neared the monstrous ship. The alien would pay for his crimes against Earth - he would _never_ threaten Kal's home or people again. 


	2. Kal-El

As they entered the ruined ship Black Adam and Aquaman looking up from their watch over the unconscious alien. Black Adam eyed Bruce, smirking at the man.

"Congratulations, Superman, Wonder Woman," he said. "Now which one will die first?"

"We'll be taking Batman to the Fortress," he told them. The two looked at him in surprise. "I know there's no lost love between you and Bruce," Kal told Black Adam before looking to Arthur, "but he _was_ one of us. If we can get through to him the Regime will gain a useful ally."

"You spent more than five years trying to reach him," Aquaman said as he shook his head. "What's changed now?"

"This time he'll see things our way," Kal assured them. "Trust me," he asked of them. "Kara," he turned back to his cousin, "I need you to-"

"Wait," Diana interrupted him, and they all looked to the Amazon. She walked over the the alien, glaring down at him. "Is this truly our vengeance to take?" What did she mean? He watched her circle the unconscious being. "He took Metropolis and Coast City, but he destroyed your world before he came to ours," she said as she looked between him and Kara. "Avenging your home world should come first," Diana faced Aquaman and Black Adam. "Do you agree?" They considered it, the ruler of Kahndaq nodding first, followed by Aquaman. Surprised by that, Kal looked to Kara. The girl swallowed as she stared down at the alien. Diana was right, he realized. He wanted revenge for Krypton and Metropolis, but Kara had been there when Brainiac had destroyed their birthplace. She'd seen it all.

"Kara?" His cousin faced him. "She's right. He's hurt you more than anyone else here." Kal reached for Batman, taking him from the girl. She looked back to Brainiac and slowly walked to the alien. He could hear her breath go faint, see her hands twitch as she stood over him.

"I..." Her hands clenched into fists. "I..." She took a breath, shakily letting it out as she stepped back. "I'm sorry. I- I can't." Wonder Woman met his gaze, giving him a disappointed look. Kal shook his head and set Bruce down, going to join his cousin. He reached down to take the girl's hand. She was still young. She needed time to grow into that strength.

"It's ok, Kara," he assured her. "We understand." He turned a heated gaze on Brainiac and scorched his head free from his body. Kara's hand tightened in his as she took a sharp breath. "It's over," he assured her, looking her in the eyes. "He won't ever hurt you again." She nodded as he let her go, giving the alien's body one last look before she knelt at Bruce's side and picked him up. Adjusting her hold on the man, Kara took off without a backward glance. She didn't go far, hovering just outside the broken entrance.

“I know there are things that need to be done,” Kal told the group, “but your people need you. Go.” He encouraged Black Adam and Aquaman, “Be with them. We’ll reconvene later.” The ruler of Kahndaq left through the gaping hole they’d made as the king of Atlantis headed for the exit.

“Kal?” The Kryptonian turned, looking to Wonder Woman as she approached him. “What’s next?”

“We're going to the Fortress of Solitude - I’ll need Cyborg’s help to keep Bruce under. Kara needs us too,” he told her.

"Kal..." Diana's voice was hesitant. "I do trust you," she quietly began, "but I need to know that you aren't just sparing Batman because Kara wants that."

"I'm not." Kal promised her. "Bruce and I saw something on Brainiac's ship that could be the key to permanently ending the Insurgency. If the Regime can harness that technology no one else would need to die." He was hesitant to explain it further. Kara was just outside. He doubted that his cousin would agree with his plan. "I'll tell you everything once we're at the Fortress." Kal said.

"I look forward to it." Together, the couple floated out to join his cousin. Kara held the human as best she could, trying to keep the man's head from lolling. Kal reached up to tap his earpiece.

“Cyborg?"

“Yeah, Superman?” came the young man’s instant reply.

“We need to meet you at the Fortress,” he said. “There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“I’ll see you there,” Cyborg assured him. Kal flew higher, picking up speed as he left the city. Diana stayed by his side as Kara followed along behind them.


End file.
